Finding the Secret Vault of Secrets/The Map to the Lost City
Here is when our heroes find the Secret Vault of Secrets in Legend of the Giants. At Flynn's ship, Everyone and Everypony were setting a course with the Arkeyan Robot by their side. SpongeBob SquarePants: We did it, Guys. We got a Machine Ghost with an Arkeyan Robot with us. Sunburst: We sure did, SpongeBob. Sandbar: Yep. So, Now what do we need to do? Machine Ghost: It feels great to be back in my robot body again! Ermit: Ahh!! You're creepin' me out! Where I come from, robots Don't Talk!! Machine Ghost: But, sir, we all talk. And I'm nothing to be afraid of. I only want to help my new best friends. Cali: Now that all that's settled, can you take the Skylanders and their friends to the Arkeyan Vault before Kaos and the other villains gets there? Machine Ghost: Yes, it will be a pleasure. As soon as the captain give the word, we can go. Yona: Yak ready to lend helping hoof to good friend in need. Fluttershy: Do you think we'll find it, Sebastian? Sebastian: I'd sure hope so, Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash: Whatever tricks Merlock got left on his sleeves, We can take him. Gruffi Gummi: Not so fast, Rainbow. As much as I like to see ya try, I'd rather not let you take that chance. Puffin: Gruffi's right, We must get to the Secret Vault before they do. Applejack: And we will, Puffin. Good thing we got us here a ghost and Arkeyan Robot with us. Jean-Bob: Well, Let's hope we don't run into any danger or something like that. Speed: Like that?! As the ship collided itself into the dam, It causing the group to fly off the ship and landed on top of each other. Mr. Krabs: Flynn! What the Barnacle is going on in here!? Flynn: I think we're at the entrance to the secret vault, Mr. K. Po: Okay, But it's underwater. So how do we get to the vault if its underwater? But soon enough, The Arkeyan Robot landed right where the ship crashed. Machine Ghost: So here we are, the Secret Arkeyan Vault of Secrets! Hey, how can it be a secret if we...? Oh never mind! The actual vault itself is at the other end of the canyon and is completely underwater. I guess underwater secret vaults were all the rage 10,000 years ago. Anyway, the only way we're gonna be able to get in there is if we can lower the water level. Mumfie: But where else can we look? With that questioned, The Arkeyan Robot leads as they follow and demonstrates. Machine Ghost: Here's the first generator. All you guys need to do is route power to the dam. Once that happens, you can open the dam from the other side. I'll meet you all over there! Scarecrow: What if we run into any evil minions, Do any of you think it's safe? Scuttle: Come on, Scarecrow! Grubber: We gotta open the dam. Robin Hood: But how do we do that when we got some evil minions on our hand?! Bouncer: No worries, Robin. We can take them down. Sprocket: Right you are, Bouncer. Spyro: Let's do this! Spike: Right behind you, Spyro. Starlight Glimmer: Ready, Fizzlepop? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: I'm ready than you are. So as they fought off the evil minions, Sunburst released the dam. Machine Ghost: Nice going! We sure make a great team. Now, everyone and everypony hop on, and let's find the next dam! Sunset Shimmer: Come on, Everyone and Everypony! Ocelius: Right behind you, Sunset. Yona: Yak ready for more action. Silverstream: We're ready when you are. So, The Arkeyan Robot started moving on to the next dam. Machine Ghost: Okay, here we are. Dam Number 2. And it looks like it also needs power. Activate the generator, then get to the control panel to open the dam. I'll meet you all on the other side. Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Guys. Let's get the dam opened. Rarity: With you all the way, Twilight. At last, They reached the next dam and opened the next path. Machine Ghost: You did it! Now, there's nothing stopping us from getting to the vault! (as everyone and everypony hopped back on) Except probably a bunch more of those Arkeyan sercurity droids. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Not a problem for any of us to handle. Grubber: Arkeyan Baddies at twelve o'clock! Pinkie Pie: But it's past four, Grubber! Rocko the Rockhopper: That was an expression, Pink Brain! Hubie: They're coming for us! Capper: No worries, Hubie. I gotcha covered! With both fists, The Arkeyan Robot took out the evil ones getting in it's way. Mumfie: All right, Puffin! Find every weak spot! Puffin: I'll give it all I got, Mumfie! Mumfie: Hube, Rocko, You two know what to do. Hubie: Right. Rocko the Rockhopper: You got it, Mumfie. With one haller, Hubie and Rocko backed up Puffin finding a weak point on each Arkeyan Robot. Taramar: Come on, We're almost there. At last, They finally reached the Secret Vault of Secrets. Machine Ghost: There it is! The Not-So-Secret Arkeyan Vault of Secrets! All of you will need to restore power before we can open it. Good thing some of you know just how to do that! After that, you'll need to make your way to each ring's control panel to unlock them! Mumfie: Let's do it. Twilight Sparkle: Right! Soon enough, The Vault of Secrets has been unlocked and ready to be opened. Machine Ghost: You did it! I can't believe it! Well, actually I can, it's just an expression. Now I'll open this up and the map to Arkus should be right inside! But just as the vault opens, Kaos, the other villains and the Arkeyan Conquertron showed up. Kaos: Well, well, well, look who managed to beat me to the Vault! It's the stupid Skylanders and their pals in their stupider robot! I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm afraid I have a map to steal! When they hit the top of the Vault making the rocks crumble, The Arkeyan Robot protected the others shielding them. Kaos: (laughs evilly) Soon enough, Kaos and the others finally reached the map. Kaos: Behold, the Map the Lost City of Arkus! And it's mine! Look, Glumshanks! Tha map, it's senses my awesome presence, and it's revaling it's secrets! Soon, the Iron Fist of Arkus will be mine! And I will be the ruler of all Skylands! (laughing evilly but accidentally hit the switch) Uh-oh! Then, It made the Arkeyan Conquertron destroy the map. Kaos: Robot! What have you done! Arkeyan Conquertron: Clearly, Glumshanks is to blame. Glumshanks: Wait, What!? Kaos: Ah! It was right there! The hidden location to the City of Arkus! Glumshanks, Didn't you see it!? Glumshanks: Yeah, But only for a second. I can't remember. Kaos: Silence! Wait! Actually, you can remember. With my help, you will remember! Robot, Take me home! So, the Arkeyan Conquertron took them home as Merlock and the others regroup. Back with the others, The Skylanders and their friends were about to give up. Spyro: It's no use, We didn't get the map. Machine Ghost: Ohhhhh, those rocks hurt a lot more than it might have looked. D-d-d-don't think I-i-i-I'm going to make it. But I was able to hear that ugly guy inside the vault. H-h-he found the map but destroyed it. Then he said something about going... home. Th-th-th-that's all I can remember. Goodbye... My friends. But congratulations on almost stopping Kaos! Now... goodbye. (vanishes after deprogramed) Taramar: He's gone. Rainbow Dash: Oh no. Then, Pinkie Pie played the fanfare on the trumpet to honor his memorial. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225